Print Jobs
by kimiko888
Summary: She was broke, he came to her rescue, she repays him. Over and over and over again. HEr little money angel. His little crush. InuKag Oneshot Kind of my way to vent just a bit.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Well I got inspiration for this oneshot this morning when I was in the library having to print out my Creative Writing pieces so this is kinda based off me. This is just me venting a bit and throwing in a little Inu/Kag fluff for all y'all. Just doing this in between stories and I hope you enjoy XD**

_**Print Jobs**_

I turned my wallet upside down in a vain attempt to look for some change. Hell, even a penny would be welcomed with open arms if it just _fell out. _I shook my wallet a bit harder.

Nothing.

You'd think that shopping for shoes or buying books or CDs is what left me robbed penniless, empty pocketed, flat-out broke, but no. Every single cent I had in the past two weeks has been donated to the library because of…print jobs. Really I don't find it fair for the school to charge us ten cents for every page we have to print especially if you have a million assignments to print for creative writing when the assignments are rarely less than two pages. I mean is it my fault my parents are computer whizzes and can't fix a printer and my Creative Writing teacher's a bitch? No!

Two weeks ago my printer at home broke. This was a serious tragedy because I got Creative Writing where my teacher doesn't take anything but typed final copies and we do about two to four assignments a _day. _Then she wants it all double spaced so of course that increases the number of pages I use so I'm usually at three pages an assignment. So now I'm in the library almost every morning as soon as it opens at seven to get my crap printed. This school is sucking me _dry._

I used to be able to got to the computer lab every Friday with the class to type up assignments and get them printed for _free _but Ms. Kahn thought we were being way too loud and just like that she cut us from the lab schedule. Now I have to type my stuff at home and pay ten cents a page to print it. Oh the joy.

I looked up at the clock. 7: 11. The bell rings in four minutes, I have to print six pages and I'm broke. Shit.

I used to have money on me all the time until I lost my job so I was living off twenty bucks for the past week and my parents aren't lending me any money because they say it's my fault I'm broke. That boss had a smack down coming and I just happened to be the one to deliver it. Point is the twenty bucks I had was spent at the library was now…gone.

"Come on, Kagome," I mumbled to myself trying to think of some place where I had stashed a little change. "Think, think, _thiiiiiink._"

7:12.

Okay let's think of places I could find change in the school in the next two minutes. Cushions in the sitting area of the library? I looked over to see a bunch of kids who were finishing homework, reading, and studying sitting on the couches. _Well there goes that idea._

The vending machines downstairs were a pretty fair bet. People were always forgetting to get their change out of the bottom and I've scored so good piggy bank change from those machines. But if I left I had to log off the computer and run all the way there. I'd also have to take my stuff because there are thieves everywhere and that would slow me down a lot because I didn't stop to empty my stuff into my locker. Maybe I could…

7:13.

Okay screw that plan. I eyed the box of money the librarian puts the money for print jobs in. There's at least twenty bucks easy resting in there. They don't keep track of how much money's in there. When she turns to get somebody's paper out of the printer I could just sneak up and…

_Bad Kagome, bad! _ I mentally scolded myself. Was I really thinking about stealing from the school? _It wouldn't be stealing. Simply taking back what's mine._

Oh Gods, how desperate am I?

7:14

Very desperate. I was going to fail Creative Writing and that just can't happen.. I need to make A/B honor roll every quarter if I want an academic scholarship and turning in three late assignments is going to drop my grade so low and right before the quarter ends. If that happens…

I began hitting my head against the screen of the computer. "No, no, no…" I was so screwed up for college. "No, no, no…."

"Um, are you okay?"

I stopped my painful pity party and looked up to see a silver headed guy with headphones hanging around his neck and a raised eyebrow. He looked familiar…That's right; he's the guy who mixes tapes for everyone…Inuyasha Takahashi. He's in my math class, two lockers down from me, and sits beside my group at lunch. I've been meaning to get him to make me a CD mix with All Time Low, The Maine, and Fall Out Boy. But music isn't really what I should be stressing about right now.

"I have a few seconds to print six pages or I'm going to fail Creative Writing and not going to get my academic scholarship and I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life and I'm flat out broke!" I finished in a desperate cry. The seriousness of this one moment was really starting to weigh on my shoulders.

"That'll be about sixty cents, right?"

I looked up at him in awe as he fumbled around in his dark jeans. My angel.

"Yeah…"

"Here." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and dropped a dollar into my hand and I didn't hesitate in jumping out of my sit and hugging him, very grateful.

"You're a life saver!" I turned around, hit the print button on all of my documents and then unplugged my USB drive and quickly gathered my stuff logging off.

"Umm…You're welcome."

7:15.

_Brrrriiiiinnnngggg!_

Right on time.

I turned back to look at Inuyasha. "Thank you so much," I told him as we made or way to the front desk so I could collect my papers. "What can I do to repay you?"

"You're in my math class right?" I nodded as I handed over the dollar to the librarian and got my printed documents and placed them in my folder marked for Creative Writing.

"You want my homework, copy my test, switch seats?"

He laughed and I was surprised at how nice it sounded. "How 'bout we just walk together?"

I looked up at him. He had about a full head on me, a head of really cool silver hair, and those adorable dog ears twitching on top of his head. He did just save my ass and he did look kind of hot.

I smiled. "Well don't just stand there," I mocked and pushed him a bit. "Walk me to class."

-0-0-0-0-0-

In my haste to make sure I got to school in time to print out my stuff. I forgot to grab my lunch out of the fridge. So now I'm on the lunch line waiting to cash out with a plate of fries waiting to find out if I, by any luck, had some money in my account. There used to be a time when I actually bought lunch before I got pissed at having to wait on the long lines and decided to pack, so I should have some money in my account, right?

After searching the very far edges of my brain for my lunch number I waited for the cashier to look over at me signaling she was ringing me up. I craned my neck a bit to see how much money I had in my account. My name finally popped up.

$0.00.

Just great.

"You got money on you," the cashier asked with an impatient raised eyebrow and I blinked pretending not to comprehend this question. "You got a dollar twenty-five on you or not?"

"Umm…"

"Here." A clawed hand shot past me and handed the lunch lady a five dollar bill. She didn't even question the act and put the money in the account. "And I'm counting this too." A plate of fries and cheese pizza presented itself and the lunch lady just nodded, plugging in the added order.

I looked over my shoulder to see Inuyasha and he shot me a light grin. The lady was done ringing us up, but I was still staring at Inuyasha in disbelief as he walked ahead of me, frozen in place. The lunch lady and the kid behind me didn't seem to like this.

"Move!"

I jumped and jogged to catch up with Inuyasha. "Okay so now you've saved my broke ass twice today. What do I owe you now?"

He looked over at me with a funny look and just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

"There's got to be something I can do," I persisted. I always liked to repay my debts.

"I skipped to the front of the long ass lunch line. You don't owe me anything."

"Really, just tell me what it is." I moved so I stood in front of him, stopping his movement and I looked him dead in his…amber eyes. Oh wow, I never realized that they were so captivating. "Please. Just tell me."

"Alright then…eat lunch with me."

I thought this over for a second. I knew his friend Sango and his best friend Miroku was well known for being the high school pervert. Also his friends Rin, Kouga, Bankoutsu, and Jakotsu are all in a band and they work the party scene so they weren't that bad. I'm sure Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka would understand.

"Lunch it is."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I always like to repay my dept my ass. I don't like paying my dept to the library. In fact I declare hate on the school library considering they've already wiped me clean and now they're plunging me into debt because of one measly book…three months overdue. Why isn't anything in this world free?

I was digging around in my locker when it fell to the ground at my feet. Keeping The Moon, a book that I got from the library months back when I actually was still reading for fun, was what fell and the action that followed was me hitting myself in the head with my hand as punishment for my stupidity. Two lockers down stood Inuyasha giving me a confused look, but I just turned my back to him and marched to the library. I had a debt to pay. A big dept too.

"Eight dollars and ninety-eight scents?" I asked the librarian in disbelief. Sheesh, where is the school giving all this money to? "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I groaned and rested my elbows on the counter and buried my face in my hands. I'm going to be horrible when I grow up when it comes to taxes and bills. The debt collectors will be all over my ass.

"Can I pay it back in bits and pieces in a time period of about…a month?" I asked helplessly lifting my head back up and I bit on my lips nervously.

"No, you can't."

I dropped my head again. "Urghh…." How could I have forgotten a book for three months? "Can I—"

"Here you go ma'am" A voice interrupted and I didn't have to turn around to know that it was my money angel who's been saving me all day. "You can keep the change so you guys can get those new graphic novels."

So that's where the money goes too. More books. Figures.

The librarian casts Inuyasha a brilliant smile and I turn around to see him smirking at me while easing his headphones over his ears.

"You know, I'm not always this broke." I started as I followed him out of the library. "I'm just low on money because I got fired after getting into a fight with my boss."

"I wasn't asking for an explanation," He said as he slightly bobbed his head and lead us through the hall and down the steps.

"Well…I was just telling you anyways." I huffed as he led us out the front doors of the high school. The front lawn was already littered with students waiting for their rides and we headed around the back to the student parking lot. My book bag felt like it weighed a hundred pounds with all the homework I had to do. I had never been so glad for the weekend.

"Let me get that." Before I could argue, my book bag was being taken off my shoulders and Inuyasha was carrying it easily in one hand as if it were a feather. "Which is your car?"

"Red Saturn in parking space 113," I answered and Inuyasha turned to the right. "You really don't have to do this." I insisted though I was so glad my shoulders were no longer being weighed down. "Really."

We reached my car and I popped the lock and he handed me my bag as I passed him. I opened the driver's side and tossed my bag in the car, closing the door and leaning on it to face Inuyasha. The sun was shining on him just right so he looked…he just looked wow, okay? Just…_wow._

"So now I've saved your broke ass three times today," Inuyasha started leaning back on the car in the parking space next to mine with a smug smile, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah…"

"So you owe me something."

I raised my brow. I was the one usually insisting that I repay my dept. "And what is it you want?"

"I've wanted to see Inglorious Bastards, but I wanted to go with someone," he paused and looked me right in the eye. "You want to go to the movies with me?"

As in a date? With Inuyasha? Sign me up.

"Yeah."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**THE END!!! You can imagine how the date goes perfect and they start dating and fall in love, get married, and have lots of mini Inuyasha and Kagome's. I wasn't going to write all that. Okay only the first part was partly based on me. I actually still have my tutoring job so I'm not broke at all, but after I buy my Paramore CD and a couple more packs of candy I could be going broke Also my parents are computer whizzes and can fix a printer, they just aren't The print jobs and my creative writing teacher is all true though. Anyways hope you liked this little venting oneshot and REVIEW!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


End file.
